minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
"MT4" -- A Lost Myth
Minecraft Creepypasta name: MT4 — What does it do: It can crash players from games and steal their accounts, and it can also delete the actual Minecraft Textures, so it all appears black. — How can this be implemented?: If you open Minecraft 90 times in a row with an auto clicker of some sort, your Minecraft will be all glitchy and the data will be all numbers when you open the Minecraft Launcher. — What is the lore behind “''MT4''”? — Back in 2012, there were many reports of an unknown character that spies on you, just like Herobrine but with more power. It had shut down 7,000 people back in 2012 and made it to where Minecraft couldn’t fix the problem, but Minecraft did something, they removed it, yes, but they also didn’t remove it “Fully”. What I mean by fully is if you open Minecraft 90 times with some sort of an auto clicker the data freaks out and when you open up the Minecraft Launcher, half of the screen is Green, Black colours, when you click play there is a report saying your Minecraft version has to be updated, that means MT4 has successfully been inserted into your Minecraft Launcher, a text comes up saying “data:ExpectionTimedOut”. When you try to load a multiplayer game, which means MT4 can’t follow you in Multiplayer games, it can only follow you in Singleplayer games. Whenever you make your new world it is always gonna be the same, but there are just different settings. When you look in to “Edit World” you can see the settings are switched up, this is what he does to your settings. Diamonds are switched to easy, iron is switched to rare, and there is no animals including Pigs, Cows, any animal you can think of. Now, when you look through the Minecraft Package Contents, you can see a folder that says, “data”. Now, there are 2 folders that say data, but the folder I’m talking about has a console, or a log you can see and you can see in the background of what is happening. When you open up the log, it says “Loading World, Loading Data.” So on and so on as what it would regularly do, but at the end it would say, “Failed to launch data:ExpectionTimedOut”. The file “data:ExpectionTimedOut” is now a hidden file, which means all data from Minecraft has been restored to someone else. When data times out, it basically thinks you can’t launch multiplayer games, or anything like that. But, whenever you encounter this “Entity” Make sure you have at least recourses you can spy on him with, and no, you can’t use mods with this. My friend tried it a couple years ago and it didn’t work. If you want to deject, you have to delete Minecraft, and reinstall it. Easy as that. Now, I don’t think this still works, as of 2017. Last time I heard it worked was in 2014 when a Minecraft blog poster said, “Take a closer look at the new Minecraft Herobrine.” Now that was in Reddit a long time ago. I don’t think you can find that anymore. Now, you guys are probably thinking when does he steal the accounts? That's rare and I bet this guy isn’t in Minecraft anymore, but just see for yourself. Now, there is actually proof that this “MT4” used to be normal., if you look in NameMC it had a lot of name changes and you can actually find him! It looks like someone took over an account and renamed it to MT4, see for yourself. ☀https://namemc.com/profile/MT4.2 Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text